


I do

by filhadoboto



Series: Wishes for Season 8 [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A little angst, Dany and Jon fight their insecurities, Davos talks to Jon, F/M, Gen, Marriage Proposal, Post boat sex, Tyrion talks to Daenerys, sequel of part 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 17:52:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filhadoboto/pseuds/filhadoboto
Summary: Jon and Dany ponder over the proposal of their Hands.





	I do

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a sequel to the story "The Hands agreement" (part 4 of this series). If you haven’t read it yet, I recommend you read it before you start reading this one.
> 
> English is not my native language, sorry for grammar errors. In google translate I trust!

"Looks like you've finally found the time." Davos said, pulling Jon out of his reverie.

"What?" He asked, confused.

Davos had a funny expression on his face as he repeated " _Time_. You've finally found the time to not just look at the good heart of the Queen."

Jon closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he realized the meaning of his counselor's words. "I thought we were being discreet."

"You're _trying_ to be discreet." Davos smiled at Jon's expression, gave the young king a squeeze, sat down in the chair in front of him, and continued, "By the way you look and touch, even when you think that no one is paying attention, it will not be long before others suspect that there is something going on between you. Just watch the two of you for a few minutes to see that you don’t treat each other exactly the way two allies are expected to deal." He pulled his body closer to Jon's. "Besides, I saw you leaving her cabin this morning." he confessed in a whisper as he watched his reaction closely.

Jon took a deep breath and gave him a resigned look. "I know what you're going to say, Davos. I know we shouldn’t have gotten involved in that way and this could have huge consequences for our alliance, but it was stronger than both of us. I've never met a woman like her and I tried not to fall in love with her and focus only on getting what my people needed... and after I met her and saw who she really was, that all that people talked about this Targaryen Queen was wrong, I couldn’t, I didn’t _want_ to resist."

Davos smiled. "I didn’t mean to say that what you did was wrong or that you shouldn’t have gotten involved." Jon frowned. "I'm _proud_ of you, Jon. I'm glad you, for the first time, have fought for what you wanted! Since I met you, you always did everything thinking about others, always putting other people's needs first without caring what might happen to you! You were murdered by your Night's Watch’s brothers for doing the right thing and even then, here you are, still struggling to protect your people!" Davos smiled and continued. "And then you met her, this young warrior queen and I saw how alike you are and how perfect you are for each other. Seeing you refuse to admit your feelings and resisting to fight for her made me sad, but then you went after what you wanted and I couldn’t be happier for both of you. And yes, what you have done can have consequences for our alliance, but they don’t have to be bad consequences."

"What do you mean, Davos?"

"This morning, Lord Tyrion and I had a conversation as you two watched the dragons." Jon nodded, encouraging him to continue. "We debated how your family and lords could receive the Queen and Lord Tyrion shared his concern respect for how they can react to that _intimacy_ between the two of you. And you know that your sister only agreed to our trip when you left her in command of the North, as if she hoped you wouldn’t come back alive from the South, and only the gods know what Lord Baelish whispered in her ears and in the lords' while we are far away. Lord Tyrion fears that people may get the wrong impression and think that the Targaryen Queen, from whom they only heard distorted reports and comparisons with the mad king, seduced their king to be able to have the North on her side in the war against Cersei Lannister."

As he spoke, Davos could see that it was not easy for Jon to hear his words, but he knew the people of the North much better than anyone on that ship.

"But that's not what happened, Davos. You witnessed everything Daenerys Targaryen did for us, for me. She _lost_ one of her children to save me. You heard what the people who came with her from Essos said. They follow her because she is a good person, because she cares for all of them."

"I know. But don’t forget that your people are proud and they still remember what the Targaryen family did to yours and this can blind them and deaf them to the truth."

He nodded. "You're right, Davos, but what can I do to change this? We are going home with two dragons, with all her army and a huge amount of dragonglass and she still got a truce in the war against Cersei. She made so many sacrifices, gave up fighting for the throne that was taken from her family because she knows the Night King is our _true_ enemy. If all this doesn’t serve to show _everyone_ in the North who she really is and that our best chance of surviving is by joining Daenerys Targaryen, what else can?"

"I think Lord Tyrion and I have found a solution, a way to make them more inclined to accept her as ruler, solidify our alliance, and make both sides stronger when we win this war."

"And what is it?"

"The Queen must marry a northerner."

"You mean that..."

"You two should get married."

 

\---

 

"I believe Your Grace is finally convinced that Jon Snow is in love with you." Said Tyrion and she looked at him questioningly. "I was taking care of my life last night when, by accident, I just saw him come into your cabin."

She stared at him for a few seconds, assessing him. "Let me guess, Lord Tyrion. You're worried about how that fact will get me closer or further away from sitting on the iron throne."

"Oh, Your Grace, it's good to know that you know me so well." Tyrion smiled and took a sip of wine. "In fact, I was worried about it until I had a rather interesting and productive conversation with Ser Davos."

"Really?"

"Yes."

She took a sip of wine before letting her curiosity win. "What did you two talk about?"

"I shared with him my worries and fears and I must say that he is a very smart and intelligent man. Now I understand how someone who came from Flea Bottom got the post of Hand of the King beside Stannis Baratheon and now Jon Snow. I talked to him about the possible reaction of the Stark and the northern lords to your arrival."

"I'm not so naive as to expect they will welcome me with open arms and I'm already prepared to face their resistance. I intend to make it very clear that my intention is to save the North and not to conquer it."

"That's a good thought, Your Grace."

"But...?" she said, a little impatience in her voice. The last clever plans of her Hand had cost her all her allies, and she didn’t want to know of any plan that could put her still fragile alliance with the North in jeopardy.

"But Ser Davos and I have found a solution to put an end to any resistance to accept another Targaryen as ruler and leave both sides satisfied and happy with our alliance."

She looked at him suspiciously. "And what would that be?"

"The solution, my Queen, is you take a northerner as your consort."

"What?" She said in surprise.

"I advise you to marry Jon Snow."

 

\---

 

_You two should get married._

Davos's voice still echoed in Jon's ears long after he had been left alone with his thoughts.

After deciding to join the Night's Watch, he had set aside any desire to form his own family. The Watch was his wife and duty was his son. And it wasn’t until he woke up and found Daenerys Targaryen sitting by his bed, veiling his sleep even in the midst of the pain of her loss, that he realized that he loved her and that all he wanted most was to stay with her _forever_.

He'd been scared as he waited outside her cabin last night. Afraid she didn’t feel the same way he did. Afraid she'd send him away. Afraid she would reject him and destroy his hopes. But when she opened the door and without saying a word she had let him in, he knew his fears were in vain. When that door closed, the world outside ceased to exist and the two surrendered to their feelings. When he closed his eyes, he could still feel the warmth of her lips as he finally closed the distance between them and took her in his arms.

Daenerys loved him just as he loved her and he was the happiest man in the world.

But if he was so sure, why would the idea of proposing to her that they marry filled him with fear again? If this was really the best solution for both sides, why did he feel so insecure?

_Because you may have been called King and now be called the Warden of the North, but none of that changes the fact that you are still just a_ bastard _. None of these titles can change who you are_ , an old voice whispered in his mind. The same voice that always told him he didn’t belong to Winterfell.

He took a deep breath and tried to ignore that voice. Yes, he was a bastard and nothing could change who he was. Daenerys knew this well and had never treated him like other people treated a bastard and never done anything or had said a word that made him feel like someone inferior.

And Davos was right in saying that their marriage would be the best way to seal the alliance between the North and the legitimate Queen of Westeros, and he had no problem with that. The only problem was that he had no idea how he would ask, how he would propose something like that to her.

What if she didn’t accept him?

What if she was planning to marry someone of better birth and just wanted to keep him as a lover?

What if she thought he was just wanting to take advantage of her and ...

And then he started to laugh.

None of these thoughts made sense! And he was wasting precious time listening to his insecurities.

Determined, he stepped out of his cabin toward his beloved's.

 

\---

 

Daenerys was nervous.

She paced back and forth in her cabin and sometimes glanced at the bed where Jon and she had made love a few hours ago.

Tyrion's words kept repeating themselves over and over again in her mind, and she couldn’t deny that she wanted with all her strength to spend the rest of her life with Jon. Since she had realized that she loved him, she had dreamed and wanted to be with him, in his arms and build a new world with him at her side. And now, according to her Hand, there was a chance they might seal their alliance with a marriage.

She knew that this was the best way to make alliances and left Meereen for Westeros ready to marry whoever was most suitable and advantageous for her conquest of the throne. What she had never imagined was that she would find someone as perfect for both the queen and the woman as Jon was. She loved him so much that the idea of having to live a life without him was almost unbearable. And after last night, she knew he felt the same way. All it took was a quick glance at her bed to remember how the two of them had spent hours exploring each other's bodies and loved each other as if it were the last night of their lives.

Jon loved her just as she loved him.

And it was exactly this knowledge that made her nervous. Would he agree to marry her to seal the alliance even though he knew she couldn’t bear him children? That their love would _never_ bear fruit?

Daenerys had already resigned to spending the rest of her days without holding a child of her womb in her arms. She had her dragons and her khalasar, and she had ended up focusing all her energies on freeing the slaves and making the world a better place for all, where children could grow up happy and well fed and their parents wouldn’t have to worry about hunger and wars. That until Jon Snow took hold of her heart and awakened feelings and desires that she didn’t even remember were still inside her.

She had learned to fear and somehow love Khal Drogo. He had been her sun and stars, her husband, her lover, and the father of her son. But it was with Jon that she was discovering what love really was. Contrary to her relationship with Drogo, theirs hadn’t been built on fear, pain, and survival. Jon and she were the same and their relationship was built on respect, trust, and admiration. Over time she could see how much their ideals were alike and have discovered the truth about  
he had _taken a knife in the heart for his people_ had been both a shock and the proof of everything she thought about him.

_Could it be that someone who had been given a second chance in this life and who had come so far would accept to make more this one sacrifice for his people?_

Even as the Queen's consort and reigning alongside her as her equal, Jon would be giving up having a family and holding a son of his flesh in his arms. And Daenerys could never be selfish enough to ask such a thing for the man she loved.

A knock on the door brought her out of her reverie.

"Come in," she said.

The door opened and there was Jon, his black curls framing his sweet face. Her heart flashed as she watched him close the door and turn in her direction. She held her breath as he walked over to her.

"My Queen." he said sweetly and smiled. She loved the way he spoke those two words. He took one of her hands and placed a soft kiss.

"Are you here because of what Lord Tyrion and Ser Davos suggested?" She asked, anxiety and nervousness taking over her being.

"Yes."

"And what do you think of their proposal?"

"That's exactly what I wanted to ask you, Dany," he said. "I'm just a bastard who fell in love with a queen and was fortunate enough to have his feelings matched."

"What do you mean?"

"I want to say that if you don’t mind having someone like _me_ at your side, all I want is to spend the rest of my days with you."

She was speechless for a few seconds and a lump formed in her throat as she said, "I cannot have children, Jon."

"I know, Dany." He wiped a tear that kept rolling down her face.

She took a deep breath and continued, "I would never forgive myself for taking that possibility from you."

Jon pulled her against his body and hugged her. With one hand resting on his heart, she could feel his beating fast.

"Dany," he said softly, "I would give up my _own_ life for you. I lived a good part of it knowing that I wouldn’t have a family or children. And if that's the price I have to pay to be by your side, I'll pay happy, because I'll be with the most extraordinary and brave and gentle woman I've ever known. "He pushed her away enough to look into her eyes. "When we win this war, you and I will be the parents of a new Westeros and we will not lack children to care for and love."

She nodded and smiled, laid a soft kiss on his lips, took a step back and straightened her posture.

Jon looked at her, intrigued, already missing the warmth of her body against his.

"Jon Snow." she began with a sweet smile on her lips. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes, I do!" he said with a grin, taking her back into his arms. "Nothing would make me happier."

 

\---

 

Outside the Queen's cabin, Ser Davos and Lord Tyrion, who had been listening to all their conversation, exchanged a silent look, smiled, and continued on their way. They had a royal wedding to plan.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Long live the Queen and the King of the Seven Kingdoms!!!
> 
> Thanks for reading it!
> 
> Did you like it? Let me know. Leave a comment. Leave kudos.
> 
> Say "Hello" to me on Tumblr and Twitter: @filhadoboto


End file.
